


Día 4: Celestial

by ChicaRandom



Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaRandom/pseuds/ChicaRandom
Summary: Feliz Semana Zutar
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849894
Kudos: 1
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Día 4: Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> Celestial: De las cosas del mundo espiritual o relacionado con ellas, en oposición a las cosas terrenas y materiales

**Día 4: Celestial**

Zuko no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por Katara, era como si algo le dijera que tenía que estar a su lado, algo tan misterioso como poderoso que no podía ignorar. Y no era simplemente un enamoramiento como fue con Mai, esto se vio más al amor del que hablaba su tío, pero ¿cómo podría sentir amor si apenas se dirigía la palabra?

* * *

Katara detestaba lo que estaba sintiendo. No podría estar enamorada de Zuko. No. Él la había traicionado, no podría confiar en él. Entonces, ¿por qué se decidió así? Era más fuerte de lo que experimentó por Haru o Jet, era ¿amor? Imposible, como podría amar a alguien que odiaba. Estar cerca de Zuko la confundía tanto por sus sentimientos contradictorios que se intenta mantener alejada, pero una parte de ella la obligaba a mantener cerca de él.

* * *

Aang observaba a Katara y Zuko, cuando estaban cerca sentía que debía acordarse de algo, pero no sabía qué. Parpadeo y los vio, donde se encontraban Zuko y Katara ahora se encontraban Oma y Shu, un rato después desapareció, pero Aang sabía que sus espíritus seguían ahí, dentro de Zuko y Katara. Los dos amantes.


End file.
